Eclipsed Love
by CM Daily
Summary: This story deals with just about the most unlikely pairing in the universe, Hermione and Draco. I am warning you, it will be very unusual...and...yeah...Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

DiScLaImEr: Yet another HP fanfic. When will I ever get around to writing Lord of the Rings? Anyways, anything Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling and all associated companies. The plot line and character quirks are mine and mine alone. I don't know why I am writing this, but its bound to be interesting. The only profit being made from this story is a few giggles, smiles, and quizzical looks from my friends. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter One: Snape and the Truth Serum Incident  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione are standing outside the Potions classroom before another torturous Friday of double Potions, having yet another argument with Draco and his cronies. Hermione ducks as the argument gets more violent, and Draco hurls a curse at her. It hits the wall, shattering a few bricks. Draco taunts Hermione, once more playing on her lineage.  
  
"What's the matter Mudblood? Can't block a common curse properly? I thought you knew every spell in the book." Malfoy teases, his voice silky smooth.  
  
"Lay off, Malfoy. She wasn't a part of this argument. Incendio!" Harry retorts, the last part being a flame curse. It hits Malfoy's robes, which burst into flame. Malfoy puts them out with a countercurse, and who should arrive but Professor Snape. He swoops down upon them, like a starved vulture.  
  
"Malfoy, what is going on here?" he says, clearly enjoying the look of hatred upon Harry's face.  
  
"Professor, Potter set my robes on fire." Malfoy answers, sounding pitiful but looking very pleased with himself. Harry starts to tell his side of the story, but Snape cuts him off.  
  
"Young Potter, I believe we have heard what happened. If I were you, I would close my mouth before things got worse. Fifty points from Gryffindor, each, and detentions for Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Ah, and for Potter's outburst, a silent class for the Gryffindors." Snape hissed, his mouth contorted in a grotesque smile.  
  
The class files into the room, the Slytherins talking loudly, laughing, and even shouting amongst themselves, and the Gryffindors silently, shooting death-stares at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The trio sat at a set of three desks, removed from the rest of the class. Snape speaks, giving instructions for the day's potion as he writes them on the board.  
  
"Today we will make a rather complicated Truth Serum. It has only three ingredients, but they must be brewed correctly or you may end up with a nasty poison, or even a potent love potion. The ingredients are ½ cup Wolfsbane, four chopped Shrivelfigs, and 1 pint of vampire saliva. As you do not carry the saliva in your kits, you may come up here to..." he spoke in a rather calm voice.  
  
But at that point, Hermione wasn't listening, she was thinking about Draco, and, oddly, writing "I love Draco" all over the inside cover of her Arithmancy book. What she didn't know was that at the same time, Draco was staring across the room at her, and having equally odd thoughts. Hermione shook herself out of this day-dreamy state, and gaped at her book in horror. She frantically closed the book, and placed it in her bag. She looked up at Snape, and forced herself to pay attention. He was giving the vampire saliva to Goyle in pint-size cups, who was passing them out to the students. He shoved one at her roughly, and she smiled rather forcibly. She dumped it into her cauldron and got out some Shrivelfigs and Wolfsbane. She chopped the figs, threw them into the cauldron, and added the Wolfsbane. She stirred vigorously, not paying any attention to Harry's whisper in her ear: "If you add them that way, you'll get a love potion, Hermione. Be careful!"  
  
Across the room, Draco was making the same obvious mistake for the same reasons; he hadn't paid attention to Snape, he was too busy daydreaming. Snape came around to the students, surveying their cauldrons. He looked into Hermione's cauldron and smirked.  
  
"Granger, you've mixed the wrong potion. Go dump it out. Don't spill any on yourself, or you'll fall in love with the first person you see."  
  
He moved along, gazed in horror at Malfoy's cauldron and gave similar instructions, only adding comments like "I am very disappointed in you."  
  
Hermione walked toward the sin at the back to dump hers, but Malfoy pushed her as he walked by. He caused her to spill some on her robes, and, alternatively, he spilled a bit on his. Hermione gazed after him, not noticing it had spilled on her. Malfoy poured his out, and turned around, face-to-face with Hermione. Snape wasn't lying when he said the potion was potent; on top of their secret crushes already, they now had a deep love for the other. Draco was the first to break their silent stares.  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry I bumped into you, Hermione. Here, let me dump yours for you." He said, looking truly sorry as he gently took her cauldron and poured the potion down the drain. Hermione watched with a mounting affection. He returned, and again apologized to her. She finally opened her disbelieving mouth.  
  
"It's alright, Draco. It's no big deal." Hermione replied sheepishly, blushing slightly. Draco smiled sweetly and walked back over to his seat, unable to do anything for the rest of class except stare over at Hermione. Hermione was equally unfocused, spending the rest of class covering all the inside covers of her books with "I love Draco", and drawing little red hearts in the D's. Naturally, Snape was fed up and eventually assigned Malfoy a detention as well. He instructed all those receiving them to stay after to arrange them.  
  
"Now. All of you have received a detention from me. Time to assign! Draco and Granger, I'm going to pair you two to polish the trophies in the trophy room, and then you are to oil the joints on the armor on the fourth floor. Weasley, you are to scrub the bedpans in the hospital wing and Potter will report here to help me prepare for the next class. These detentions will occur tonight. You are to report to the assigned area at eight pm." Snape said in a rather smooth voice with a rather nasty grin.  
  
And so our very interesting story begins. 


	2. Polish can do Strange Things to the Mind

DiScLaImEr: All things Potter property of Rowling. Quirks, plot, etc., mine and mine alone. Flames will be given to my friend Ash-ey who suffers from constantly cold hands and feet, and unkind comments will be regarded and then fed to my Venus Fly-trap. Constructive criticism will be praised, and the reviewer thanked. If you want a character of yours to make a cameo appearance, please review and mention this. And now to business. thankies at the end.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two: Polish Can do Strange Things to the Mind.  
  
Or  
  
Detention  
  
If you will remember, Hermione and Draco were assigned to polish trophies and oil armor, Ron was to scrub bedpans, and Harry was to help Snape. this should be fun.  
  
Hermione walked up to the trophy room, reluctant to go in there because of the work, but her heart dragging her forward because of her want to see Draco again. she stepped in to see Draco already there, with an unreadable expression on his face. She nodded to him, unsure of how he would react if she smiled, or perhaps if she actually spoke to him. Draco returned the nod, his eyes gleaming in a shrewd, calculative manner.  
  
Hermione picked up some of the supplies obviously left out by Filch earlier (a small jar of polish and a rag) and began absentmindedly polishing a Quidditch trophy. Draco grabbed up a rag, dipped it in Hermione's jar of polish, and began scrubbing at a Head Boy plaque next to the trophy. Hermione's hand brushed his as she polished the left edge. She looked up, into eyes filled with surprise. Surely there would be a confrontation now?  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione said, looking the part truly. Surprisingly, Draco didn't yell at her and curse her bum off.  
  
"It's alright, Hermione." Draco replied, smiling gently in a forgiving way, looking rather strange. (Draco Malfoy smiling? 0.o)  
  
"Wait... what did you call me?" Hermione answered incredulously.  
  
"I called you 'Hermione'." Draco replied, sounding as if it were the most natural thing in the world to go around calling former enemies by their first name in a friendly manner.  
  
"But...why?" Hermione answered, suspicion rising.  
  
"Because it's your name." Draco smiled sincerely.  
  
Hermione just went back to her work, glancing occasionally over at him, still wary. Draco just continued polishing, his mind occasionally occupied with her beautiful face. They worked on this way for some time, until there were about five trophies left. Draco had finally worked up the nerve to do what he had been trying to all night; to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. He spoke up as she finished yet another Award for Special Services to the School.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, Draco?" she replied curtly.  
  
"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he questioned.  
  
"Wait. You just asked me to go to the Yule Ball with you, didn't you?" Hermione said, sounding as if she was convinced she was delirious. This was an impossible thing to be happening; all her dreams were coming true right there, in front of her.  
  
"Uh, yes. That's if you don't have someone to go with already." He added apologetically.  
  
"No, no I don't have a date already. I'd be really happy to go with you." Hermione replied, surprised and happy.  
  
"Wonderful. Splendid!" Draco laughed, "I'll meet you at the foot of the stairs in the Great Hall at seven, okay?"  
  
"Alright." Hermione replied. She was completely shocked; she was going to the Yule Ball with her former arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy. He had insulted her on previous occasions to the point of what she had thought no return. Yet, quite contrastingly, she had forgiven him, and even developed a great love for him, greater than she had ever loved anyone before. How was this possible? They worked on in silence, each focusing on the task of polishing with preoccupied thoughts of the other.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione made her way exhaustedly back to Gryffindor Tower around midnight. She met Harry at the portrait hole.  
  
"How'd it go?" he asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Wonderful. I'm going to the Yule Ball with Draco." Hermione replied dreamily, gliding quickly across the Common Room to the girls' staircase.  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry practically yelled. But it was to no avail; Hermione was already up the stairs in her bed. And so the plot thickens... 


	3. Falling in the Garden

A/N: We're off to a wonderful start, and the plot is moving along swimmingly. I would, however, appreciate more reviews! Even if you type one up and all you write is "." I'll still be your very best friend! I feel like I'm writing this story for no one, and that depresses me! Please, Please, PLEASE review! I will even love flames, at this point! It makes writing the story so much more fun! Once again, all things Potter property of Rowling! Oh, and Falling in the Garden is property of Ray Lynch Productions! Great album (Deep Breakfast), great song! And now to business...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Three: Falling in the Garden  
  
Hermione was completely in a trance as she got ready for the Ball in her bedroom. She was going to the Ball with Draco! Even though Harry and Ron had told her not to countless times in the past week, she was still going with him. And she was going out with him.  
  
He had asked her just two days ago, and she hadn't told Harry or Ron yet. She wasn't about to deal with their reactions! Hermione laughed at the thought of their enraged faces as she lifted the skirt of her green dress to tighten the laces of her knee-length boots. She was ready to go, and stood to survey herself in Lavender Brown's full-length mirror, as she didn't have one of her own.  
  
She critically scanned herself, top to bottom. She had once again managed to twist her hair up, but not in a simple knot. She had piled it on top of her head in an elaborate series of twists and curls after streaking it with a deep green color, provided by just the right spell. Her eyes, too, had changed due to her own magickal influence. They were now the same deep green as her dress and hair, flecked with a bright gold. Her eyes moved lower to scan her dress. It had a low, square-cut neck and long sleeves with flowing, draping ends. There was a split in the right leg that rose teasingly high-almost to the middle of her thigh-and she looked stunningly beautiful in the deep, dark, shimmery and slinky green cloth. Her deep brown suede boots could be seen peeking out from under the dress and around the slit. She thought something was missing, and it came to her! She wasn't wearing any makeup, at all! She decided to go simple, and put lines of deep green glitter curling around her eyes and curling over her cheeks and temples, and placed upon her lips the same color. Now she was perfect. Or nearly so, at least. She looked the perfect part of a wood nymph, and smiled confidently as she walked out to go meet Draco.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in the Slytherin Boys' Tower, Draco was getting ready as well. He had gone through a lot for Hermione, over the past week. Teasing, taunts from his fellow Slytherins. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. As long as he had Hermione. He had on simple long, deep black robes with dark green dragons and flames patterned around the collar, hem, and down the sleeves. He slicked his hair back, and didn't even bother with a mirror as he left to meet Hermione in the Great Hall.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione found Draco easily amidst the crowds of students in the Great Hall. How could you miss him? He was stunningly handsome in robes of deepest black embellished with majestic green dragons spitting flames the color of her highlights. His richly dark appearance cut through the crowds like a steak knife through butter.  
  
She rushed to his side and slipped her hand into his. He said nothing in response, but loosed her hand and, instead, looped his arm around her waist.  
  
Draco smiled down at her (for she was a bit shorter than him) and asked, "Ready?"  
  
Hermione nodded in response and they proceeded to the ball, ignoring the questioning stares of the people surrounding them.  
  
As they stepped onto the dance floor, they realized the ball had started a while ago. However, they made such an elaborately unexpected appearance that everyone stopped to stare as they walked in. The conversations stopped, couples stopped dancing. The only noise left was that of the music and of the night surrounding them. Then Draco smiled confidently, Hermione mimicking him effortlessly, and they slipped amongst the couples caught in motion on the dance floor. Draco held out one arm, and Hermione laid one arm over his shoulder, the other hand resting in his outstretched hand. They swept up with the new music. Oddly, it was Muggle music; "Falling in the Garden" by Ray Lynch, and they kept to the slow tune easily, matching steps with good rhythm as the crowd around them realized they weren't dreaming and began moving and talking again until the song was over and everything was seemingly back to normal, once more the confused hubbub it had been.  
  
Draco led Hermione off the dance floor, protective arm once more around her waist. They went to sit at a tiny table in a darker, more secluded corner. There were few people here, but Draco glared at the one Slytherin boy that dared to let his eyes linger on Hermione longer than was necessary.  
  
As they sat, Draco seemingly procured two Butterbeers out of nowhere, and they sat chatting, joking and laughing with their drinks for a while, undisturbed by the events around them.  
  
Then Draco leaned over. And he gave her a gentle, innocent kiss. Just to see how she would react. Hermione deepened it, and he almost laughed realizing he was kissing who had been, just two weeks ago, his mortal enemy. But only almost. He caught himself before laughing, and instead kissed her more forcefully, producing a sigh from her and shocked stares from the few onlookers.  
  
And this seems like a wonderful stopping point to leave off at. "But you always skip the good parts!", my alter egos scream in my ear. (I have over thirty). Yes, well, I think the characters appreciate my wisdom of knowing when enough is enough, and it's time to close the curtain. In the next chapter, ALL IS REVEALED!! The love potion wears off, and they realize its influence has pushed them along! Will they break off their blossoming love? Or will they figure that the potion started what they couldn't have on their own and go on loving? I'm not telling you! You have to read the chapter to find out! ;) 


	4. All is Revealed!

A/N: Aight, this story is rolling along at a rocket's pace! Perhaps I'll be able to finish it or one of my others and finally be able to start in on a few crossovers and parodies that have been popping up in my mind for the past few...months...o^-^o er, anywayz... as always, all things HP property of JKR. For complete details see former chapters... this chapter is dedicated to my luvly friend Forsythia! She hasn't written anything yet, but I'm hoping she'll find some inspiration somewhere...I have confidence she is a wonderful writer! Looking forward to her first composition! In the meantime, let's keep up with my story. And now to business...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Four: All is Revealed!  
  
After the ball was over, neither Hermione nor Draco wanted to go back to their respective beds. So Draco cast a powerful invisibility charm over the both of them so they were cloaked entirely from others' view and they wandered off into the Grounds, careful to avoid other people.  
  
We come across them sitting in a tree overlooking the lake, wrapped in one another's arms and entirely blissful. It is approximately 2 AM, and as it is Saturday, neither have classes. However, they do have a problem. The potion gone wrong will wear off in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...  
  
:~:*^*:~:  
  
"Wait...what am I doing holding you?" Draco exclaimed as he came to his senses.  
  
"Oh gobs, oh gobs...I kissed you. I kissed you!" Hermione screamed, shocked.  
  
"Wait...oh gobs, you're right!" Draco replied, adding a perfectly shocked little yell at the end.  
  
"Hang on...it didn't, I mean-" Hermione began.  
  
"Bother me." Both Draco and Hermione finished together.  
  
"Don't call me crazy but... I think I actually love you, Hermione." Draco said, still a bit shocked, but perfectly sincere.  
  
"Me too, Draco. Me too." Hermione replied, sounding a bit preoccupied, but if you looked her in the eye, you would see she was being entirely honest.  
  
So the two relaxed again, and Hermione once more settled back in his arms. Eventually, they both fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
:~:*^*:~:  
  
Over that week, the couple could be seen walking all over Hogwarts holding hands, hiding in corners kissing, whispering together, sitting in the library poring over homework together. They actually even sat together in the few classes they had together. Including Potions. Which is where the problem began that Wednesday.  
  
:~:*^*:~:  
  
Hermione and Draco sat, hands entwined, in yet another Potions class that Wednesday. No one was expecting anything to be said; they all knew perfectly well by now that the two were only acting under the influence of a love potion, and it would wear off any day now.  
  
Snape walked up to the pair. He smirked as he said, "Well, children, the potion should have worn off by now. How do you two feel?"  
  
Draco matched Snape's smirk, and bested him with a silky reply to match, "Very good, actually. And I do believe the potion wore off a few days ago, professor."  
  
Snape's smirk turned to an angry grimace as he growled, "Don't be pert with me, boy. We shall see what you think when I've administered the antidote!"  
  
With that, Snape pulled a small bottle containing a liquid of deepest ebony out of his robes. He grabbed Draco by the hair and practically yanked his head back. As he pulled the stopper off the bottle, he trickled a few drops into the shocked boy's open mouth. He didn't even touch Hermione, as her mouth had sprung open in surprise. He simply threw a few drops between her lips.  
  
As he stalked away to his desk, Draco picked himself back up, smoothing his hair back with one hand, the other hand grasping Hermione's tightly with an easily concealed rage. He had gulped down the bitter liquid easily, and sat now waiting for Snape to attack again. Hermione had swallowed the potion as well, eager to prove her true love for Draco.  
  
The two moved a bit closer together, and met the shocked and outraged stares of their classmates as they looked around the room. Snape looked over amusedly at the two with a mocking smile.  
  
"It seems," he stated with an elegant flourish, "these two were truthfully not acting under the influence of a love potion." here his eyes lost some of their amused gleam, but his smile remained firmly in place.  
  
He sat at his desk giving the class instructions to complete the potions listed on the board by the end of the class period. And, he added, he would be assigning seats to split up "students who are not exactly focused on schoolwork".  
  
Naturally, the rest of the class was far from normal. People kept glancing over at Hermione and Draco. By the end of class, half were glaring at them and half were laughing at them. It was just about the biggest social attraction since the "Potter Stinks" buttons of their fourth year. The future does not look too bright for the pair socially. And this is where the story ends if no one can come up with a good idea for next chapter. So review, submit your chapter ideas-or this is as far as the story goes. 


End file.
